


Dark as my day

by Mizuuki_chi



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuuki_chi/pseuds/Mizuuki_chi
Summary: Just Connor with gay thoughts and a small, precious barista





	1. Chapter 1

Evan Hansen worked in a small coffee shop, in the center of the town. Which made him talk to different types of people, but when this one person came in, he never met someone like this. He stood waiting to take the order from the taller boy. Finally he spoke 's-sorry sir b-but c-can I take your order..?' he spoke quieter and quieter 'I-I' msorrythatw-wasrude' Evan looked down.

The dark-haired boy finally spoke 'fuck yeah, sorry, I will have a dark coffee.' Evan wrote that down 'y-your name?' The boy gazed at him slightly 'what? Oh, It's Connor.'

'Connor...' The barista wrote it down and smiled slightly.

Con walked over to the table and silently looked as the smaller boy anxiously takes orders from others and smiled slightly. He didn't believe in love, heck he didn't believe someone would even like him, but he wasn't more sure of existing of someone as beautiful as Hansen. His blonde Hair, beautiful eyes and the small amount of freckles covering his face. Connor was sure he was probably red on face while looking at Evan. Well it was sure gay thoughts filled his head.

Time passed by and Connor didn't notice the shorter boy walking over with his coffee.

'H-Here you go' Evan smiled softly before heading back, Just as he heard Connor say 'h-hey wait!' he turned around 'I-is there a problem--' The taller Just smiled slightly 'it might sound weird but...do you want maybe...to talk or something...?'

Evan stared at Connor in silence before smiling and sitting on the opposite of him.

They spend time talking and talking, Evan started talking about trees and Connor listening to him not sure what Evan was taking about, but he loved it.

It was about time Connor had to go.

He paid and gave Evan a small note with a number under it. ''I drank dark coffee because my day was dark. But you know what? I think I'll get back to drinking light one'.

The boy smiled and hold the note tightly in his hand. He had never been so sure of doing something in his life. He was sure he will text Connor right after work.


	2. Just the two of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to 'Dark as my day' /Ending

Connor started to think what if Evan didn't like him and found it weird? What if he found HIM weird? A million scenarios appeared in his head, he wanted to punch something, from the stress. The boy was a mess thinking about it. What if he hates me? What if I should have done tha--

***ding***

Connor looked down at his phone. A message. It couldn't be...could it be?

**[6:30]xx- ''Hey Connor it's Evan. The tree guy :)''**

Connor smirked slightly and replied almost in instant

**[6:30] Connor- ''holy fuck you actually send me message''**

Evan laughed quietly at the reply

**[6:31] Evan-''well yeah?? Why shouldn't I? You seem like a good person and I really wanted to talk with you!''**

Connor stared at the message for a few minutes, while Evan was getting anxiety attack from the silence from Connor thinking he did something wrong

**[6:37] Connor- 'You think so? Well I think ..your hair is really....pretty! And...your eyes are beautiful, and...the freckles on your face make you even more adorable then you are'**

Evan blushed reading it and couldn't help but smile

**[6:40] Evan-''well I.. .I think you're very hot and handsome and-''**

Connor smiled slightly

**[6:45] Connor- ''Coffee, 7:30, just the two of us?''**

Evan replied almost in the speed of light

**[6:45] ''Absolutely!''**

And that's how two dorks turned out to be drinking coffee together. For the rest of their life. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you So much for Reading and for the kudos! If you have any questions and suggestions for me go on and tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I Hope you liked this small thing I wrote and if you have any tips towards it I would appreciate it!  
> It's my first time writing and I know it's bad but I still Hope you liked that!


End file.
